Kyle
Kyle Turner is a character in Wrong Turn 4: Bloody Beginnings. He is portrayed by Victor Zinck Jr. Biography Kyle is waiting in the mountains with Claire, Lauren and Daniel in a spot where they parked their cars. Once Kenia, Bridget, Vincent and Sara show up, everyone gets on their snowmobiles and travel to Kenia's boyfriend Porter's cabin that is somewhere the forest. Kyle is lead and he makes everyone take a wrong turn and they get lost. A storm comes and the group find an old abandoned sanitarium. They all decide to stay in it and wait for the storm to be over. Inside, they all look around and find a room filled with couches and chairs, where they relax. Kyle apologizes to everyone that he took them to the wrong area. After pulling a prank on Kenia and Jenna, Vincent soon finds the generator and gets the power to work. Everyone explores the place and parties. They are all secretly watched by One Eye. The find files of deformed patients and read about them. Kyle also finds a bottle of wine and shares it with the others. Everyone goes into a room and Daniel sets up a movie about deformed patients being tortured. Lauren tells everyone a story about cannibals in west Virginia that her brother told her, but no one believes her. Afterwards, everyone is tired and they all find rooms, then go to sleep. Vincent is then killed by Saw Tooth, while he wanders around the sanitarium. The next morning, everyone realizes he is gone and they split into groups to find him. Lauren, Daniel, Sara and Bridget meet back to Kenia, Claire and Kyle when they find blood. A scared Jenna comes running up to them. She tries to warn them about The Cannibals, Kyle is confused to what she is telling them. A jacket ia then thrown off a stage near Kenia. She makes a comment that it looks like Porter's jacket and Kyle tells her that is his jacket. Kenia opens it up, while the others watch and Porter's head is inside of it. Everyone is horrified and screams. Claire backs away and Three Finger who is with Saw Tooth and One Eye, who are above her on a balcony, throws a noose of barbed wire around her neck and pulls her up. The others see what is happening and Kyle tries to save her, but fails. Claire is killed and decapitated. Everyone runs out of the area and goes outside, only to find out The Cannibals took the spark plugs from their snowmobiles. After Lauren skies down the mountain to get help, while the others decide to back into the sanitarium and hide in a officer that has a lock in it. Kyle, Sara and Daniel leave the office to get weapons they find earlier in the basement of the sanitarium. Three Finger chases them with an axe, but they hide and lose him. They get the weapons and head back to the others, but Daniel is kidnapped and tortured by The Cannibals. The others hear his screams for help and Kyle goes to look. He sees Daniel tied to a table with barbed wire being slowly killed and goes back to the others, telling them what he saw. The group want to do something, but Bridget tells that Daniel would die anyway. After Daniel is killed, the group form a plan and trap The Cannibals in a cell that they were once trapped in years ago. Kyle, Jenna, Bridget and Sara want to kill them by burning them, but Kenia convinces not to. The others leave to go to sleep in the office, while Kyle watches The Cannibals. He pretends to he is going to feed them, but he cuts One Eye with a knife and yells at them. He tells them he is going to kill them and sits down. Kyle falls asleep and The Cannibals find a hair pin that was in the cell that they used years ago to escape and unlock the cell. They get out and attack Kyle. Later, Kenia and the rest wake up. She leaves go to check on him. Even though the power shuts off, she goes goes anyway. She finds the cell empty and Kyle and The Cannibals gone. She runs back to the others and tells them about it. Kenia, Sara, Bridget and Jenna all want to stay in the office until the morning. Death While the girls are talking, they hear someone who has a sack on their head walking towards the office and think it's one of The Cannibals. Kenia, Sara, Bridget and Jenna are armed with knives and all agree that they should kill the person. They all run out of the office and the person runs away from them, but they catch up to the person and all stab that person to death. They remove the sack and realize they killed Kyle accidentally. The Cannibals cut his tongue off, so he couldn't say anything with his tongue out. Category:Victims Category:Stabbed Category:Impaled Category:Wrong Turn 4 Category:Tongue Cut Out Category:Trivia